


Algo inesperado

by MissLefroy



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love, Post Finale
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sir Leon siempre la vio como una amiga, pero, sin darse cuenta, empieza a enamorarse de ella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Algo inesperado

Después de una intensa espera, de varios días sin saber nada y con los nervios a flor de piel, la noticia de la muerte del rey era ya un hecho. Sir Leon, que llevaba todo ese tiempo al cuidado de la reina, vio cómo ésta descendía escaleras abajo a toda velocidad por el castillo. Sabía que no iba a ser bueno para ella. Sabía que no lo soportaría. Eran demasiadas emociones en tan poco tiempo. Fue tras ella cuando la vio salir del castillo. Al verla tirada allí, en lo alto de la escalinata, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que ir a socorrerla.

Mientras la portaba entre sus brazos, no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en qué sería de todos a partir de ese momento. Sabía que ella sería fuerte, que podría sacar el reino de Camelot ella sola, pero en esos momentos, justo cuando la dejaba sobre su cama, parecía tan frágil que sólo sentía la necesidad de protegerla. Se quedó allí mirándola, sin poder hacer nada más que contemplarla. Se dijo a sí mismo que cuidaría de ella todo lo que pudiera.  
Siempre había sentido un especial cariño hacia Guinevere, pero nunca más allá de una simple amistad. Siempre la trató con ese afecto que sólo un amigo puede hacer.  
Hasta ese instante.

Sin saber por qué, Leon sintió la irrevocable sensación de estrecharla entre sus brazos para consolarla cuando la vio sollozar en su lecho por la muerte de su esposo. Sintió el impulso de secarle las lágrimas que recorrían su delicado rostro y ni siquiera entendía el por qué; simplemente, quería hacerlo. Pero se quedó ahí, frente a ella, sin poder hacer más de lo que le pedía.

A pesar de que su semblante permanecía sereno, la mañana en la que anunció oficialmente la muerte del rey, Leon pudo percatarse en la mirada de la reina un halo de tristeza. La observaba entre la muchedumbre, apesadumbrado, impotente por no poder hacer más nada. Sabía que la fortaleza de su reina se podría quebrar en cualquier momento. Pero, ¿qué podría hacer él para ayudar en su duelo? Solamente cuidarla, apoyarla, como Arturo hubiese querido. Aunque, ¿de qué manera debía hacerlo? Ni siquiera el propio caballero de Camelot lo sabía.

Día tras día la veía pasar de un lado a otro. Escuchaba sus discursos con atención en las reuniones, obedecía en todo lo que le pedía sin oponerse en ningún momento. Sentía que, poco a poco, su joven reina se recuperaba del duro golpe de perder a su esposo. Pero ahora él luchaba contra algo que no se esperaba. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a sentir algo más que una simple amistad hacia Guinevere. Leon sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esa imagen de la mente en varias ocasiones; pero le resultaba imposible. Ella era algo más que una amiga a la que serle fiel; ella era su reina. Jamás la quiso ver como algo más que eso. Y ahora parecía que su destino le estaba jugando una mala pasada; sin embargo, debía cortar eso, por más que le doliera.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Los años pasaban y Leon siguió siendo leal a la reina, como siempre ha sido así. A pesar de no poder sacarla de su humilde corazón, se conformaba con verla bien, serena, fuerte.  
Y por más que él lo intentara disimular, Gwen nunca destacó por ser una mujer ingenua y sabía que algo le pasaba al noble. Su lealtad, su manera de mirarla en las reuniones, o simplemente cuando la respaldaba en los viajes, lo decía todo. Y ella sonreía solamente en pensar que alguien se preocupaba de aquella manera como lo hacía Sir Leon.

Esa mañana le pidió que la acompañara en su paseo matutino a caballo. Necesitaba un escolta y él era el único disponible en esos momentos.  
-Hace una mañana agradable-comenzó a decir Gwen con una leve sonrisa-, ¿no creéis?  
-Así es-asintió el noble, con la cabeza gacha. No sabía qué más decir-. Siempre hace muy buen tiempo por estas fechas.  
-Eso es cierto-miró al cielo y, acto seguido, a Sir Leon y amplió su sonrisa- . Creo que haré un viaje en los próximos días.

-¿Queréis que avise a alguien para que os acompañe?

-No hará falta-dijo mientras bajaba de su caballo y lo ataba a un árbol. Algo que el caballero imitó después-. Creo que con vos tendré más que suficiente.  
El caballero se sonrojó. Era la primera vez que viajaría a solas con la reina y no sabía si eso debía ser un halago. Pensándolo bien, así lo era. Todo lo que fuese por el bien de Gwen, estaba bien.

De pronto, se escuchó un extraño ruido no muy lejos de allí. Sir Leon desenvainó su espada, por lo que pudiera pasar. Se puso frente a la reina y comenzó a buscar por los alrededores. Se oyó otro ruido. Esta vez incluso más de cerca. Pero parecía provenir desde lo alto de uno de los árboles. Ahí estaba. No sabía quien era pero, instintivamente, corrió hasta Gwen para protegerla. Tan sólo un segundo después, sintió una punzada en el costado. Llevaba una flecha incrustada.  
Gwen se acercó a Leon y miró a su alrededor con la respiración agitada. Se propuso a perseguir aquella extraña sombra que correteaba por las copas de los árboles, pero algo le detuvo.

-¡No!-exclamó Leon, agarrándola fuertemente del brazo- Esta flecha iba dirigida a vos. Si vais tras él, puede que esta vez no falle.  
Una fina capa de sudor comenzó a chorreare de la frente. No se podía mantener mucho más en pie. Gwen no pudo más que seguir el consejo del caballero de Camelot y ayudar a éste a montarse en su caballo, de regreso al castillo. Necesitaba urgentemente atención médica.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-Se pondrá bien-le dijo Merlin para tranquilizarla-, puedes quedarte tranquila. Aunque debe descansar-miró el trozo de flecha que le extrajo al caballero y luego dirigió la mirada a la reina-. ¿Puedo saber qué pasó?  
-No lo sé, la verdad-contestó negando con la cabeza. Se puso frente al noble, que aún descansaba en una de las camillas de la botica de Merlin y suspiró levemente-. Estábamos paseando tranquilamente y, cuando quise darme cuenta, tenía una flecha introducida en su abdomen-hizo una leve pausa y se sentó en la silla que había a su lado-. Creo que iba dirigida hacia mí, pero no sé siquiera el por qué. Hace años que nadie nos ataca. Creía estar en paz con todos los reinos colindantes. No entiendo nada...

Inconscientemente, le apartó un par de mechones dorados que tenía adheridos a la frente por el sudor y se la acarició con ternura. Merlin, que observaba la escena desde el otro lado de la cama, miró a su amiga con una sonrisa cómplice.

-¿Y qué hacíais los dos paseando solos?-su amplia sonrisa hizo que se ruborizara la reina.  
-Pues eso, dando un pequeño paseo, como hago todas las mañanas-intentó disimular, pero no lo consiguió del todo.  
-Entiendo-la sonrisa del hechicero seguía permanente en su rostro.  
-No es lo que piensas-le dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
-¿Y qué es lo que pienso?-su sonrisa se amplió más aún. Esto empezaba a ponerse más interesante.  
-Te veo venir, Merlin. Solamente le pedí que me acompañara en mi paseo, ¿qué tiene eso de malo?  
-No, no, nada, pero he estado muy pendiente de el desde que lo trajiste hace una hora. Y hacía mucho que no estabas tan preocupada por nadie desde que...-no quiso continuar la frase. Tal vez estaba yendo demasiado lejos.  
-Sólo estoy preocupada por el bien de un buen amigo. No sé qué tiene eso de extraño...  
-Pues lo extraño es que llevas siete años yendo sola a esos paseos matutinos. Ni siquiera querías que te acompañara cuando te lo pedí en su día. Y ahora, de repente, se lo dices a Leon...

Gwen no sabía dónde meterse. Merlin tenía razón y no sabía qué responder ante esa afirmación.

-Bueno, hoy me apetecía tener compañía. Precisamente porque llevo años haciendo ese paseo yo sola. Y él fue mi mejor opción.  
-Entiendo-Merlin carraspeó y sacudió la cabeza-. No hace falta que me des más explicaciones.  
-Lo sé, pero...

De pronto, Sir Leon abrió los ojos lentamente y miró a la soberana. Quiso incorporarse en la cama, pero un dolor agudo se lo impidió.

-¡Majestad!-dijo con apenas un hilo de voz-¿Estáis bien?  
-Estoy perfectamente-su voz sonaba serena y dulce-, pero debes descansar, Leon.  
-No recuerdo bien lo que pasó-intentó hacer memoria, pero no le sirvió de mucho-. Sólo haberme abalanzado hacia vos y...  
-Shhh...-le acalló la reina, arropándolo un poco más con la sábana-. No importa. Ya nos encargaremos de ello en otro momento. Ahora lo importante es que mejores.  
-Lamento todo lo ocurrido. Atraparé al que...-pero Gwen no lo dejó acabar la frase. Le puso un dedo en los labios para que no continuara.  
-Como vuelvas a decir una sola palabra más, me veré obligada a ponerte en el cepo...  
Merlin se echó a reír, recordando los momentos en los que acabó allí.  
-No te lo recomiendo, Leon-exclamó entre risas-. No sabes lo que cuesta quitarse el tomate del pelo- miró a su amiga y se puso en pie y se encaminó hacia la puerta-. Bueno, yo...-pensó en una excusa para poder dejarlos solos-, he de ir a por unas hierbas que...-y sin terminar la frase, desapareció por la puerta.  
Gwen, que supo los motivos de la marcha repentina de su amigo, regresó la mirada al noble, que respiraba con cierta dificultad.  
-No me perdonaría si hubieseis sido vos la que acabase herida.  
-No sigas, Leon.  
-No, es cierto. Siento que os fallaría de haber sido así y... -le interrumpió una leve tos que le impidió continuar.  
-Al final me enfado. Descansa y no pienses en eso.  
-Gwen...-el noble agarró a la soberana del brazo al ve que ella se ponía en pie; algo que sorprendió mucho a ésta, ya que hacía mucho que no la llamaba por su nombre-, no os vayáis...

La reina se volvió a sentar a su lado y le cogió de la mano, apretándola ligeramente.

-De acuerdo-contestó asintiendo-. Pero deberás descansar como te he dicho. Sino me enfadaré y me iré.

Leon asintió, obedeciendo. Una sonrisa sincera se asomó por su semblante. No pudo evitar soltar un ligero suspiro. Gwen sonrió tiernamente y se acercó al hombre para darle un beso en la frente. Al hacerlo, sus miradas se cruzaron. Era la primera vez que ambos estaban tan cerca el uno del otro. Gwen pudo sentir la respiración entrecortada de Leon. Él temía que ella pudiera escuchar el fuerte latir de su corazón. Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó impulso la besó. Llevaba más de siete años enamorado de ella, queriendo hacer aquello. Esa mañana estuvo a punto de morir y ya le daba igual las consecuencias de aquello. Sabía que valdría la pena hacerlo. Tardó unos segundos en separarse de ella. Tragó un poco de saliva y cerró los ojos, esperando la reprimenda por parte de Guinevere. O una bofetada. O, tal vez, ambas cosas. Pero no ocurrió nada de ello. Abrió los ojos lentamente y vio que Gwen lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y sus mejillas canela se tornaron rojizas en aquel momento.

-Majestad, puedo explicarlo, yo...-comenzó a excusarse el noble.  
-Está bien, no sigas-dijo sin dejarlo continuar, asintiendo. Aún seguía anonadada por aquello.

Nunca hubiese imaginado que Leon fuese capaz de atreverse algo así. Era la única persona que conocía que jamás osadía hacer tal atrevimiento y el hecho de que lo hiciera, le gustaba. Pensó que tal vez hubiese llegado el momento en dejar el pasado atrás, en que sus lágrimas podrían secarse, en que su corazón debía cicatrizar de una vez por todas. Y pensar en Leon le agradaba. Y mucho.  
Le apretó más la mano para tranquilizarlo. Él siempre era el encargado de calmarla en los malos momentos. Ahora debía ser ella quien hiciera lo mismo por él.

-Será mejor que reposes y te recuperes pronto-le dijo con una amplia sonrisa-. Pronto habrá un largo viaje y te necesito entero.

Ambos sonrieron y el suspiró aliviado. Unos minutos más tarde pudo sentir de nuevo el abrazo de Morfeo y Gwen lo arropó, posandole un suave beso en la frente.  
Sonrió feliz.  
Tal vez ahora su nuevo destino fuese ese, ser feliz.


End file.
